


They Have a kid! (A spirk story)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable Pavel Chekov, F/M, Gay, Gay Spock (Star Trek), James T. Kirk/Spock in Love, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marriage, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Ever wondered why kirk and spock were so close to each other in star trek then this will explain why!!Hope you like it!Ooc charactersA bit AUWill be going along with the episodesGay shit, Mpreg, gay marriage,
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Pavel Chekov & Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Info

Name: T'pell Amanda kirk

Age : 15

Race : Half vulcan half Human

Family :

Papa is captain James tiberious kirk

Sa-mekh is spock

Crush : Pavel Chekov❤️

Likes : Science, medical and logic,the Enterprise!, uncle Bones, Vulcan, reading, pavel❤️

Dislikes : showing emotion,death, women flirting with her papa, her family getting hurt, being left behind,


	2. Chapter 1 : The Stowaway!

Chapter 1: The Stowaway! 

T'pell kirk pov

"wow"

Was the only word to describe how amazed I was, at what I was looking at. It was the U.S.S ENTERPRISE and she was the Starship that my parents where on. 

I guess you are probably wondering who I am and why I am here. 

Well I am T'pell Amanda kirk and I am here to see my parents and to try get on the enterprise with them for their journey. 

they have already left me to any times on earth so this is my chance to actually go on an adventure. 

There is still to many people around so I will have to wait for it to calm down before making my way to the Enterprise.

Time skip... 

There are less people now, so I quietly but quickly run on board the ship, hoping that I wasn't seen by the cameras. 

On the bridge...

As everyone was busy on the bridge the captain sat in his chair wondering why he didn't get to see his daughter, he shared a quiet look with his secret husband spock. 

when they arrived at earth like she usually does just as he was thinking that he communications officer nyota uhura got a com from starfleet security

"on screen lieutenant" said captain kirk the screen then showed admiral Adams from starfleet eyes watching his every movement

"ah admiral Adams (just making it up) what do we have the pleasure of seeing you" asked the captain

"well captain kirk our camras caught a child sneak aboard the Enterprise" said the admiral

The captain then turned to his first officer and husband spock shocked about what he heard. 

"but the ship on yellow alert lieutenant, just in case" said the captain to uhura who nodded and put the ship on yellow alert. 

"hey spock you don't think it's her do you" he asked hesitantly. 

"I am not certain beloved but it is a possibility" responded his first officer he then turned back to the admiral

"don't worry sir we will keep a look out if we find them,kirk out " said captain

The screen then turned black and the bridge crew went back to work, the captain then got out of his seat and Called spock over thinking if he should call Bones. 

"what should we do if everyone finds out spock" asked Jim nervously, spock softened his eyes lightly at his destreased husband. 

"do not worry love if it is her we will find her or if we are lucky Dr McCoy will" said spock. 

Jim then nodded before they went back to work.

T'pell kirk pov

I am now in the shuffle bay but I have found a way out, Thanks to the smarts and skills I got from my parents I manged to escape into the corridors. 

Everything was yellow and a loud alarm like sound could be heard,'the ships on yellow alert good thinking papa' I thought to myself. 

I then look both ways down the corridor before pulling my hood up and covering my pointed ears. 

I walk through the silent corridor thinking, what will my parents say, will they be angry or disappointed, or proud of me. 

I shook my head at the thought, as I was thinking I bumped head first into some one. 

"oops sorry" I said quietly before trying to run away,but before I could my hood was grabbed and my hood fell revealing my pointed ears. 

A gasp was heard, I looked up at the person who held me, it was a boy about a Few years older than me. 

He wore a yellow stat fleet shirt, he had a round face with brown eyes and soft short brown hair, he was a few inches taller than me. 

He looks what I think humans would call 'cute' in my opinion it's not I like him or anything I don't even know him. 

"Ummmm...Hi"i said breaking the silence, he then blushed a bright red and put me down on the floor. 

" thank you much appreciated"I said dusting of the dust from my clothes, I looked up into his brown eyes again as if they where drawing me in. 

"so who are you?" I asked. 

The end 

WHOOO finally finished this chapter, and yes Ihave decided that there will be romance between T'pell and Pavel because I love him so much seriously he's adorable! 

So yeah bye! 

Word count : 741


	3. Chapter 2 Pavel Chekov and Uncle Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi chapter 2 is now in motion so I hope you like it I will try bad get chekovs accent right.
> 
> Start of recap...
> 
> "Ummmm...Hi"i said breaking the silence, he then blushed a bright red and put me down on the floor. 
> 
> " thank you much appreciated"I said dusting of the dust from my clothes, I looked up into his brown eyes again as if they where drawing me in. 
> 
> "so who are you?" I asked. 
> 
> End of recap...

Hi chapter 2 is now in motion so I hope you like it I will try bad get chekovs accent right.

Start of recap...

"Ummmm...Hi"i said breaking the silence, he then blushed a bright red and put me down on the floor. 

" thank you much appreciated"I said dusting of the dust from my clothes, I looked up into his brown eyes again as if they where drawing me in. 

"so who are you?" I asked. 

End of recap...

T'pell pov

The boy-who's name I still didn't know- then straitened his posture and smiled at me, he then stuck his hand out in front of him. 

"Engsin Pavel Chekov at your service ma'am" he said sounding proud, i looked at him and nodded, we then shook hands. 

"who are you then" he asked, "Im T'pell Amanda kirk, Nice to meet you chekov" I said trying to keep my emotions in check.

He was shocked for a moment before smiling-is that all he ever does just smile- but at least he is happy. 

"nice to meet you too T'pell, hey that sound like a wulcan name" he said thinking for a moment, I nodded "yes I am part Vulcan" I said

"so zhat explains zhe pointed ears" he said laughing, I then blushed a little and pull my hood back over my ears. 

"so T'pell are you zhe person who got on to the enterprise zhen" he asked, "yes, yes I am chekov, Im trying to find my parents they are on this Vessel" I explained. 

"how about I show you around then, we might jsut run into your parents anyway" said chekov. 

"sure lead the way chekov" I said, he then turned around and extended his arm for me,i laughed a bit and wrapped my arm around his offered one. 

We began to walk of down the corridor "and please call me Pavel" he said "OK, pavel" I could tell that my ears and cheeks were burning a bright green. 

Time skip...

Chek-i mean pavel, then spent his break from the bridge-I also found out that he is the ships navigate-showing me around. 

We had been to engineering it was amazing seeing everyone work, we hid out on the deck making sure nobody saw us. 

He also showed me the recrooms, and the science labs they were amazing I loved it and a few others decks that I can't remember to well. 

Right now we are on our way to sickbay, I remember meeting someone who I called 'Uncle Bones' when I was younger work in medical. 

I think he is now the CMO of it so I might see him again after so long, we then made it Pavel was telling me a story from his home country Russia. 

As we entered the door Swished open, I looked around the room, it was amazing and had so many different equipment. 

"Facinating" I whispered 

"there better not be another Hobgoblin on this ship" exclaimed a voice from inside an office. 

Said person then walked out it was a male be had light brown hair and was wearing a blue starfleet uniform, he was Baby blue eyes. 

Which looked onto my Hazel ones as he looked over, I recognise him and it looks like he recognises me as well. 

"T'pell" I hear shim whisper thanks to my Vulcan hearing, I nodded my head slowly. 

Uncle Bones then smiled a bright happy smile and walked over and pulled me into a tight hug

I hugged him back just as hard "It is you Uncle Bones" I said smiling back I couldn't stop it. 

After hugging for a few minutes before braking apart as I remembered Pavel was in the room

I cleared my throat awkwardly and looked away a green blush dusting my pale face. 

"Chekov, what are you doing with my Niece" said Uncle Bones and he looked at pavel

Pavel shifted his feet, nervously I noticed and touched Uncle Bones's arm tearing his gaze away form pavel.

"Pavel here is telling me about the Enterprise Uncle" I said, Uncle nodded his head slightly. 

Before freezing as if he remembered something then he looked at me and grabbed my shoulders 

"Why are you here and not one earth T'pell Amanda kirk!" he screamed into my sensitive ears. 

"B-Because I couldn't stand being left on earth my you and my parents again Uncle" I cried tears ready to fall

Instead of shouting again, Uncle jsut sighed and ruffled my hair messing it up "you are so much like your father it's scary Kid" he said smirking. 

The end 

I have finally updated I hoped you have liked this chapter! 

Bye! 

Word count : 790


	4. Chapter 3 Papa's A Captain!

Welcome to chapter 3 I don't really know what to write for thid but whatever!

Start of recap...

"Why are you here and not one earth T'pell Amanda kirk!" he screamed into my sensitive ears. 

"B-Because I couldn't stand being left on earth my you and my parents again Uncle" I cried tears ready to fall

Instead of shouting again, Uncle jsut sighed and ruffled my hair messing it up "you are so much like your father it's scary Kid" he said smirking. 

End of recap... 

T'pell pov 

"I know" I said smirking, Uncle Bones laughs and let's go of me, I then sit on one of the beds and pavel sits next to me while uncle Bones goes abck to working on his Padd. 

"so what are you going to do when your parents find you" asked uncle Bones looking up from his Padd. 

I then freeze and look over at Uncle Bones with an emotionless face, "I didn't think that far ahead actually uncle" I said thinking 

"why don't you just stay down here until your ready to be seen by him then" said Uncle, I nodded and decided to stay in sick-Bay with uncle. 

Pavel had to go back to work so he went before he left, he actually surprised me a Vulcan - and I don't get surprised much- by hugging me. 

I haven't had a hug in years so I didn't know what to do so I stood there stif as a stick but i did put my hands on his waist. 

He Left smiling, while I was still confused but had a green blush on my face - damn human emotions-. 

Timeskip... 

I stayed down in sick Bay for a few hours before getting bored, I say by to uncle and tried to remember the way to the recroom that pavel showed me. 

After loads of twists and turns I have finally made it, this ship is huge! 

The doors swish open, I walked forward but I bumped into a solid rock. 

"Ahh" I yelled as I fell "oof" I said as I landed on my arse, I narrows my eyebrows and looked up the words on my tongue seemed to Vanish

As I looked into chocolate brown eyes and at pointed ears and eyebrows like mine

"oh shit" the words left my mouth, I then scrabbled to my feet as quickly as possible and pulled my hood back on I turned my back 

About to make a run for it bit I couldn't a pair of arms wrapped around my waist so I couldn't leave. 

"I suggest you stop shruggling Ko-fu(1)" said a very recognisable voice, "Tok-ti Sa-mekh(2)" I signed dejected 

My sa-mekh(3) then continued to carry me over his shoulder as he walked somewhere, I hope its not the bridge. 

I decided to stay silent, because Sa-mekh didn't seem to happy and when he isn't happy it's not good. 

After a long time of embarrassment we finally made it to the bridge, as we got on, the captain and the crew turned towards us. 

"Sir" said Sa-mekh, he them walked over to the captains chair I wonder why, I also saw Uncle Bones on the right of the captain he looked like he was about to burst out in laughter. 

"Hutau(4)" I hissed in Vulcan at him glaring, Sa-mekh obviously heard me and sharply slapped my thigh, I forgot I'm not the only one who can speak Vulcan. 

I almost sighed with relief as Sa-mekh finally put me down, I stood there next to him arms crossed and not behind my back like his. 

I looked around and got a better look at the bridge it was amazing so many different stations, I also saw pavel at his post 

He smiled and waved slightly at me I smiled and waved back before someone coughed and got my attention. 

I looked up, my eyes looked onto Hazel eyes just like mine once again the words left my mouth, "papa" I whispered

He nodded, smiling at he rendered me shocked "your the captain" I said pointing at him,he nodded. 

"I thought you were a crew member not the captain" I said, his smile then Vanished a she flinched as I guess, he locked eyes with Sa-mekh. 

"oh right yes ahem, T'pell Amanda kirk! - I flinched at the yell- what the hell do you think you are doing on this starship and not on earth" he yelled

I grew angry and yelled back some parts in vulcan and some in English

"Nash-veh haven't gla-tor du heh sa-mekh na' tevun, ha tevun nash-veh've ma vesh' waiting heh waiting na' du tor sarlah heh gla-tor nash-veh hi nooo, du klopau tor trasha nash-veh sa'awek alone again(5) I yelled 

Making the whole bridge look at us, we then calmed down, "Im sorry OK but i just can't stand it when you and Sa-mekh leave me on earth" I spoke tears freely falling form my eyes. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter so sorry for the wait! 

Vulcan translations

(1) Ko-fu - Daughter 

(2) Tok-ti Sa-mekh - fine father

(3) Sa-mekh - father 

(4) Hutau - Jerk 

(5) "Nash-veh haven't gla-tor du heh sa-mekh na' tevun, ha tevun nash-veh've ma vesh' waiting heh waiting na' du tor sarlah heh gla-tor nash-veh hi nooo, du klopau tor trasha nash-veh sa'awek alone again -

I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU AND FATHER FOR YEARS, YES YEARS I'VE HAVE BEEN WAITING AND WAITING FOR YOU TO COME AND SEE ME BUT NOOO, YOU DECIDE TO LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN 

Word count : 960


End file.
